


Never with you

by tvproducer02



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still nervous English" </p><p>"Never with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never with you

"Angie I never done this before." 

"What been with a women, aww English you're too cute?" 

"No, had sex." 

"What about the Cap or Howard." 

"Cap - there was never - no - Howard just a friend, a cousin really." 

"Oh English I don't know what to say." 

Angie gives Peggy a soft tentative kiss on the lips. 

"Looks like we found the one thing I know more than you English." 

Peggy burst out in a laugh. 

"Still nervous English." 

"Never with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maryne (toodrunktofindaurl.tumblr.com) - my tumblr is tvproducer02.tumblr.com


End file.
